


Shelter from the Storm

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: legendland, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Three of the team seek shelter in a ruined house as a storm approaches. They work together to create a cosy space and take solace in each other's company. For a legendland reunion picture prompt





	

The ruins were unnerving even in the afternoon's warm glow, as abandoned dwellings often were. It would surely be more disturbing once night began to draw in and shadows crept along broken pillars and cracked walls. It was clear this had been a lavish home and it did not take much imagination to look at the grand entrance hall and imagine guests being greeted, their cloaks removed by servants and safely stowed away, drinks pressed into gloved hands.

The fireplace in what Kahlan took to be either a dining room or large drawing room was huge. There were some soot stains on the granite and a few of the marble tiles on the surround were chipped, but otherwise it was in good condition. Richard was already happily reverting to his role as woodsguide and gathering supplies to make a fire.

Had there been a family who sat in front of this fire, exchanging pleasant stories of their day? Or a stern patriarch who ruled from the chair nearest the fire as if from a throne? There were no chairs left, no thick rugs or other elegant trappings of wealth, just a damaged table in one corner, covered in spiderwebs and mouse droppings.

It made sense to shelter here from the storm they could all see and sense coming, but Kahlan was more disturbed by this place than she cared to admit. The history of it seemed to linger, haunting every inch of this abandoned mansion. If she closed her eyes she thought she could smell rich roasted meats and feel the warmth of dozens of candles as those assembled ate well and toasted each other across a long table filled with a feast that would please a king.

Cara completed her inspections, declaring the upper stories too dangerous to venture into. One staircase was missing several of the steps and both banisters, the others were passable but leading to warped and missing floorboards. She'd gathered up what supplies she could, some worn curtains and ancient bedding but both she and Kahlan agreed that they were more use covering the drafty windows or being torn up for kindling than to risk sleeping in. Their bedrolls were musty but would air out next to the fire and were much cleaner than these once fine linens.

Kahlan moved to explore the kitchens, finding a battered cauldron, a few old plates and cups, a couple of pieces of tarnished silverware. She vowed to wash these once she had some water, and they could play at being civilised. It had been over a week since they'd last stayed at a tavern, ever since sleeping under the stars and sipping from their tin mugs.

Richard returned with wood and a pail of water from the property's well. "There are some herbs out there," he said, "overgrown and mixed in with grass and weeds, but we might be able to get some fresh rosemary and parsley."

"Any game?" Cara caressed the handle of her Agiel.

"I didn't see pheasants, but there's definitely rabbits," Richard said.

While Richard made a fire, Kahlan and Cara explored the grounds. Kahlan gathered handfuls of fragrant herbs while Cara went in search of rabbits. Kahlan found what had surely been a vegetable garden and pulled out a few carrots, discarding the slug bitten ones. She picked some berries from a tangled bush, careful not to snag her clothes or hands, and took her bounty inside.

Richard had swept the area by the fire when Kahlan returned, and the fire was roaring now. It was only afternoon but the stormclouds were already bringing an early darkness and she was glad of the fire's light and heat.

Richard had laid out their bed rolls around one of the linens which was serving as a tablecloth – floorcloth, more accurately. Kahlan beamed at this touch of domesticity.

She washed the vegetables and herbs, which would go into the cauldron when Cara returned. She wiped out the cauldron carefully. She rinsed and polished the cups and silverware and the four plates. She felt a tinge of regret and worry that Zedd wasn't here to share in this miniature feast, and hoped his quest went well and that he would be reunited with them soon.

Richard hadn't wanted them to split up, had practically demanded Cara go with Zedd – and she'd been ready to do so, feeling that her duty was not only to Lord Rahl but also to his family, including wizards who thought it a good idea to wander off alone. But Zedd had insisted that this was something he had to do alone, and promised to meet them at the village of Goatsmead as soon as he could.

*

Richard had explored the cellar, finding traces of mouldy cheese but also a flagon of wine that didn't smell sour. The three companions were now lounging by the fire, picking at fruit which Kahlan had arranged on the spare plate, and sipping the wine. They were all full, for the stew had been hearty and tasty, and well worth the early evening's labours.

Now midnight approached and the storm still howled its fury, battering the walls of the house. The tapestries, hastily pinned over the windows, billowed now and again as the gale outside found its target.

"Who do you think this house belonged to?" Kahlan asked.

"Who cares," Cara retorted.

Richard shrugged. "Zedd would probably have an idea." His grandfather's absence weighed on him. Kahlan reached over to place one hand on his knee.

"You deserve to live in a place like this," Richard said, adding quickly, "in its full glory. Not like this, abandoned to the elements."

Kahlan smiled.

"Castles are chilly," Cara said. "Not that Mord'Sith mind. We are above petty distractions."

"Of course," Kahlan agreed, straight-faced.

"But a cosy cottage, a log cabin," Cara mused. "There is a luxury in having a place that belong solely to you and that never lets in the wind nor the rain."

Richard gazed at her. "I would build us a cottage," he said. "With a room for me and Kahlan and one for you, Cara, and one for Zedd at the back because we all know he snores even though he denies it!"

Kahlan laughed as she was supposed to, even though she caught the underlying sadness in his tone.

"One for Jennsen," Richard went on, revealing the reason for his grief. "And if the Creator would only grant it, I would have made rooms for my brothers, too."

Darken, tyrant of the Midlands, Michael, the adoptive brother killed in battle. Kahlan squeezed at his knee.

Cara looked to the windows. "There is an old story," she said, "that the storm winds can grant wishes to the most worthy. Perhaps you should make a wish."

Richard swallowed hard. "I wish it with all my heart."

Cara nodded. She leant over to touch Richard's forehead with her own, then moved to press her knee against Kahlan's thigh.

The wind howled in the silence, but the warmth of their affection was not diminished in the least.


End file.
